


【星爵X罗南】三次罗南拒绝与星爵同行，还有一次他们私奔了

by Ronan_0259



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn星是一个荒凉、人烟罕至的工业废墟，曾经是隶属于克里帝国矿区的行星之一，而在耗尽了所有珍稀矿藏后理所当然地被克里人遗弃，作为银河系中一颗微不足道的小行星存在着，围绕着既定轨迹飞行直至被吞噬。而这样一颗如今不属于任何政治势力的行星，无疑是毁尸灭迹的最佳场所。飞船失事、下落不明——搜救但毫无结果，然后就可以恰当的表示遗憾与悼念之情，之后一切都会像没有发生过一样。毕竟，谁会特意跑到一颗没人记得名字的行星上，去废墟里寻找一个已经死了的人呢？在整个银河系如此庞大的人口基数面前，任何人的失踪都可以是微不足道的，哪怕这个人是斯巴达帝国的王位继承人。  
“嘿，老混蛋，”星爵目瞪口呆地看着缓慢升空的飞船，底部喷出的气流在小行星的表面激荡起一阵灰尘，“你至少应该把米拉诺号还给我！”  
驾驶舱的玻璃上贴着一张浅黄色的脸，那张脸先是做了一个遗憾的表情，然后就大笑了起来。  
“生活愉快。”  
星爵认出了阿里亚斯那个老混蛋最后对他做的口型。  
他追着飞船跑去，最终只能眼睁睁的看着米拉诺号美丽的橙蓝色消失在黑色里。  
在极大的愤怒的驱使下，他带着十二分的愤恨对着地上的土石踢了一脚，然而……踢到的是钢管。  
Quinn星曾经是克里帝国边境的一颗开矿星，拥有丰富的稀有矿藏资源。克里帝国曾经在这里驻扎重军保护开矿点，并将重刑犯流放至此做为苦工使用。而当所有的矿藏开发殆尽之后，曾经在这里驻扎的所有克里生命都跟随舰队一起离开了，只留下了一个废墟。  
Quinn不是一个气候宜人的地方，短短几十年，地面建筑已经完全损毁。但如果没有被人为销毁，做为一个曾经的重要矿区，它地下埋藏的警报系统到现在应该还是有效的。而从刚才阿里亚斯投放他的小心翼翼的姿态来看，针对飞船降落的警报是依然开启的。星爵的面具依然在他耳后藏着，并没有被阿里亚斯的爪牙收走，也就是说，他是可以联系到勇度的。  
但如果地面警报系统是开启的话，事情就没有那么容易了——他需要从地面起飞，飞出警报系统的监控范围，然后才能被勇度的飞船接收。而这正是问题所在：这样一个荒废的工业小行星，从哪里去弄一艘能飞出气圈的飞船呢？  
星爵转了一圈，打量着周围荒凉落日一般的场景。这个小星系的恒星在这里来看显得大的惊人，简直像一个巨型吃豆人盯着他一样。破铜烂铁，星爵沮丧的想，我还是先活下去吧。  
拾起刚才踢到的半截钢管，随手挽了个帅气的剑花，星爵决定先去找一些可以果腹的东西。恐蜥，他想着，虽然不好吃，但那东西在无论多么恶劣的地方都能生存，这里一定也有。  
漫无目的的走了几步，一跳一跳的蓝色生物果然从飞船起落激起的剧烈尘埃震荡中显露了身影。恐蜥蹦蹦跳跳地越过断裂的排水管以及下坠的水泥板，强大的恢复能力让这种生物在最恶劣的环境中生存。星爵拿着两米多长的钢管在追在后面，一边躲避因为震动而落下的碎石。终于，星爵看到了唾手可得的胜利——这只爬行动物身后是一面浇筑的严丝合缝的金属墙。  
“进球！得分！嘿！”星爵得意的咧开嘴给了那个张开颈部伞状膜的蜥蜴一个灿烂的笑容，然后把手里的钢管敲在它头上。  
外星蜥蜴蓝色的血液从伤口中流出来，星爵毫不在意地拎起它的尾巴，随手把钢管一扔，准备找一些可燃物去点燃火堆。蜥蜴的血不断滴落，渗入了地面上被杂物掩盖的复杂纹路中。一滴一滴的地滴下，似乎开启了什么机关。  
一声并不明显的咔哒声，然后是零件尖锐的摩擦声。星爵不由地回头，只见那面数十米高的金属墙中间裂开一个孔，孔的外围如同齿轮一般向四周旋转，最后变成了一扇飞船舱室一样的门。  
星爵犹豫了一下，冒险派的天性驱使他走进去。  
里面是一跳黑暗潮湿的管道，飘散着及其浓郁的腥臭味，像尸体腐烂的味道。有液体从顶上滴下，落到星爵脸上。他伸手摸了一下，防到鼻子底下闻闻。好像是血。他恶心地噫了一声，不自然的甩甩手。  
大概走了几分钟，前方出现幽幽的蓝光。星爵顺着光线寻去，发现光是从一个巨大的透明材质的罐子里发出的。这个罐子一样的东西本来应该是采矿区的指挥中心，现在却被改装成了一个类似于囚室之类的东西。里面灌满了粘稠的淡蓝色荧光液体，星爵认识，是营养液。  
这么说，这里关了一个人？星爵想着，绕着罐子转了一圈，在角落处果然漂浮着一个模糊的人影。  
他越过很多次狱，监狱的监控中心和采矿区的指挥中心构造几乎是一样的。于是他娴熟地找到开关，罐子里流动的营养液先是顿了一下，接着反方向漩涡状下降。当液体全部流走后，四周的透明幕墙落下。蓝色的光在尘埃中折射多次，弥散出去。  
星爵走进去，才发现关在罐子里的是一个蓝肤克里人。他应该是一个克里贵族，可能是犯了什么政治罪而被流放到这里。克里人皮肤上依旧挂着残留的营养液，浑身连着数不清的管子，维持着他的新陈代谢。此时他皮肤滚烫，已经昏厥。  
而星爵几乎是手足无措的看着这个大个子：天啊，他身高足足有七英尺，要怎么把他弄出去？

当然在Quinn星短暂而寒冷的夜晚降临时，星爵和克里星大个子都已经坐在篝火旁。准确点说，只有星爵是坐着的。  
在这样一座小行星上看日落是无比壮观的：巨大的恒星一点点从漆黑的太空中消失，黑夜完全笼罩星球。气温骤然降低，从地面开始冰霜的痕迹无声无息地爬行至所有的角落。  
当克里人终于从沉睡中醒过来时，他先是打量了一下四周，最后目光落在星爵身上。  
那是一双紫色的眼睛，染着宇宙魔球深邃的紫罗兰色。这双眼睛很平静的看着星爵，带着一点点明显的冷淡，令星爵感到无比的熟悉。  
克里人往往有着蓝色的虹膜，这双紫色眼睛的主人毫无疑问的是前克里帝国至高指控者罗南。在山达战场败落后，帝国为了能以至高法律效力审判他，令至高智慧将他复活，之后便秘密流放到这座连最详细的星际地图上都找不到名字的Quinn星。  
醒来后第一眼看到星爵，罗南并没有什么特别的感受。恨？没有。好像在军事学院的光景以及日后与斯克鲁战争中的无数次胜负已经磨光了他对战争结果的感受，而对他本人而言，在对山达战争中击败他的并非星爵，而是来自宇宙魔球的原石之力。  
不过无论两人有没有交过手，罗南都注定不会喜欢星爵。  
毕竟前任至高指控者大人喜欢安静的环境，而星爵这种话痨，明显就是罗南的克星。  
“啊……你醒了。彼得奎尔，很高兴见到你。你应该听说过我？我是星爵啊。嘿伙计我是说你是怎么被关在这里的？我们一起出逃好不好……”  
就像现在这样。罗南感到太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。  
很快星爵的话题就变成了对罗南的单方面人口普查。而当他问到罗南的名字时，蓝肤克里人犹豫了。他不确定自己是否能信任星爵。最终他决定实话实说，毕竟克里人不擅长撒谎。  
“罗南。”他说，并没有刻意压低自己的嗓音，因此呈现出一种带有磁性的柔软。  
“好名字，”星爵歪歪头，把手里烤着的恐蜥换了一面。而当他意识到不对时，他差点把叉在烤蜥蜴里的钢管戳到对面罗南的身上去。  
“罗……罗南？哪个罗南？请务必告诉我在克里这是个常见的名字。”  
“很抱歉，”罗南冷冰冰地说，语气冷淡的就像Quinn星夜晚的空气，“只有我。”  
星爵张了张嘴，发现自己竟然无话可说，于是只好耸了耸肩。两人在Quinn星的第一个晚上是在尴尬的沉默中度过的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说银护里罗南把德拉库斯扔进矿池里的那个小踮脚好可爱嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤
> 
> 下章私奔预警（感觉文名都可以改了：四次罗南和星爵私奔了，还有一次克里和斯巴达联姻了……）

克里帝国的帝国军事学院确实教授了很多有用的东西，包括如何建造和维修一架飞船。

“我会修飞船没错，但这不代表我要会修这个几百年前的老古董。”罗南说，显然他也对这架破破烂烂的、刚从废墟里挖出来的采矿飞行器束手无策。

此时距前克里帝国至高指控者罗南达人被星爵从罐子里拖出来已经过去了半个月，此期间斯巴达帝国的小王子已经将自己的逃跑计划完完整整的告知给罗南。

在最开始的时候星爵的确对罗南产生了巨大的防备意识，毕竟这是一个曾试图用武力毁灭世界的男人。而作为老套故事里“打败反派”的那个“正面人物”，星爵当然清楚的知道这个巨型蓝莓一样的“反派”有什么样可怖的实力。所以在最初的时候，他只是试探着透露一点要逃跑的意思，而罗南居然同意了。

事实上罗南根本没有什么反应，但星爵自动把没有反应理解为默认。更难得的事情在于，在为逃离做的所有准备活动中，罗南竟然没有拒绝参与。当然星爵并没有傻到直接对这个危险系数爆表的男人托盘而出自己的全盘计划，他只是透露了一部分。

但很快罗南的表现完全打碎了之前星爵对他的认知。

危险系数爆表？武力值高？阴晴不定？一言不合就灭世？

星爵承认这些特质确实是真的，但与此同时罗南在某些方面表现出的惊人的无知也让星爵大为惊奇。

几次在Quinn星，夜晚的低温到来时，哪怕在火堆前寒冷都足以让人难以入眠。大概克里人的体质让他们免于被冻死，但该有的感官敏感一样不差。当星爵冷到疯狂的想找个女郎干一炮时，罗南也冷。于是星爵试图讲几个黄段子缓和一下两人同时清醒又无话的夜晚那尴尬无比的气氛。而罗南显然不知尴尬为何物，更不知给面子为何物。事实上，我们尊敬的、伟大的前指控者大人确实没有听懂星爵的黄段子。

“帕金森病，”罗南不解的重复道，“为什么？”

笑话没讲完就笑得满地打滚的星爵闻言动作一滞，差点滚进火堆里去。

他大概意识到罗南可能没有听说过地球人类的疾病，正打算开口解释，罗南却先一步打断了他：“一种人类会得的神经性疾病，我知道。但你究竟要讲什么？更换伴侣与神经性疾病间有什么必然的逻辑关联？”

那双流动着紫罗兰色的眼睛带着疑惑，平静的让人火大。

好吧，好吧。星爵想着，吸进两口冰冷冷的空气努力让自己保持平静，而不是失去理智地把火堆掀到罗南面前。他敢保证如果他真的那么干了，那么下一秒他大概会被罗南嵌进墙壁里。

……

如此事情反复多了，星爵对前指控者大人令人目瞪口呆的另一面几乎习以为常。一直以来，罗南留给所有人的印象都应该是那个不近人情如同机器一样的指控者，一个至高的军事统帅，裁决着帝国的未来。没有人认为罗南在盔甲下也理应是一个如所有人一样的人，一个有着思维情感的生物。

而另一方面，如果不是因为不告诉罗南全部计划星爵就几乎没有可能从Quinn星逃离，大概四十亿宇宙币也不够买他对罗南的信任。听闻这位的残暴行径是一回事，亲眼看着他把德拉库斯扔进矿池里又是一回事。

不过总之，最后的时候两人都知道了这份计划的全部细节。

“……会有人来接我们。”星爵得意洋洋道，“显然我的通讯设备没有被那个老混蛋没收。”

而罗南尖锐地指出：“如果你对采矿星、尤其是关押了重刑犯的采矿星有任何了解的话，你就会知道地面警报系统不会允许任何飞船起降。“

星爵发誓他一定在那双永远没有丝毫波动的紫罗兰色虹膜中看到了毫不掩饰的恶意。但当他回过神时，罗南只是用一种冷淡的神情看着他。

好吧，好吧，星爵想。

“所以我考虑到了这一点。我们需要一架采矿船，飞出监控范围，然后就可以被接收。”星爵咧出一个夸张的笑容以回报来自罗南的恶意，“采矿船起飞时产生的冲力完全不足以出动地面警报系统。”

罗南抿了抿嘴角，“那么我建议你一定要选一个靠谱的人，介于采矿船飞出大气圈后将在三分钟内开裂。”

……

于是就有了开头那一幕。

显然如无比了解克里帝国的罗南也没有料到这颗采矿星是上百年前的“遗迹”，对于他们从废墟里挖出来的可以充当博物馆展品的飞行器，罗南大人表现的无比暴躁。

罗南或许能够细心筹划一次进攻，并将细节推演的毫无错漏，但在一些事情上他似乎格外不具备耐心。他冷冰冰的盯着那架飞行器，似乎那不是一架被金属包裹的钢骨而是一个穷凶恶极的敌人。没有涂料包裹的脸失去了那种令人生畏的秦俑一样的特质，但依然带着比暴怒还令人畏惧的不可反驳。沉蓝色的皮肤带着柔软的砂质，临近恒星即将熄灭的冷焰让这层蓝色看上去更偏向冷色调。那双不同于任何克里人的紫色虹膜并非以往惯有的那种接近透明水晶一样的色泽，紫色沉淀下来，无限原石浸入的磅礴力量一层层堆积起来，让罗南的双眼呈现出一种不透明的金属光泽。如果任何曾在克里帝国指控者大人手下任职的克里人看到此时罗南的脸色，大约都会暗道一声大事不妙。

不过显然星爵并不在此行列中。

“你不来我来，”星爵无奈道，把皮衣袖子往上撸了撸。再怎么说他也有一点飞船维修道常识性知识，能不能修好难说，但总不会更坏就是了。

罗南最终还是没有把飞行器残骸连着星爵一起扔进恒星里。似乎和星爵相处的这半个月来，他的容忍能力大大提高。

然后他妥协一样地蹲下来，着手处理这架老古董。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下星爵讲给罗南的黄段子：一个老者在养老院里和另一个老妇人成了情侣。而他们什么都不干除了晚上一起看电视，然后老妇人会握住老者的咚。后来老者劈腿了。老妇人质问他：那个女人比我多了什么？老者淡定的回答：帕金森……


End file.
